Signs of the Zodiac
The Signs of the Zodiac sub-quest is a part of the Voice of the Night Sky quest in . Completion Process In order to complete this quest, the player must obtain twelve specific Constellation Coins out of 100. * The Aries Coin can be found in the Zahhab Region Depths, at coordinates C-3 (in the northernmost of the Twin Caves). * The Taurus Coin can be found in Gatama Atoll, at coordinates C-6 (next to the barrel sponge within Spring Garden). * The Gemini Coin can also be found in Gatama Atoll, at coordinates A-7 (within Blue Cliff's Silent Cavern). * The Cancer Coin can be found in the Iceberg Cavern, at coordinates C-3 (near the waterline in the Hall of Radiance). * The Leo Coin can be found in the Cavern of the Gods, at coordinates B-2 (at the top of one of the Pillars of Shadow). * The Virgo Coin can be found in the Weddell Sea, at coordinates C-2 (within Higher Ice Cave 1). * The Libra Coin can be found in Ciceros Strait, at coordinates G-5 (within Cross Rift). * The Scorpius Coin can be found in Deep Hole, at coordinates B-3 (within the Hidden Cavern). * The Sagittarius Coin can be found in Valka Castle, at coordinates B-1 (inside of the Treasure Vault). * The Capricorn Coin can be found in the Cortica River Upstream, at coordinates D-1 (within the Twilight Temple's Sacred Chamber). * The Aquarius Coin can be found in the Zahhab Region, at coordinates D-1 (atop Mushroom Rock). * The Pisces Coin can be found in the Cortica River, at coordinates A-4 (inside of the Queen's Lake). After all of these coins have been collected, a strange voice will chime in over the radio, saying something about "the edge of the end of the crimson waters". Oceana takes note of this, and asks for the player to take her with them if they go to investigate. When the player dives in the Zahhab Region accompanied by Oceana, Oceana pipes up to remind the player of the strange message they heard over the radio. When the pair heads to coordinates H-8 and reaches the very edge of the map, Oceana thinks that there's nothing there - but then, out of nowhere, the prehistoric and presumably extinct Cameroceras swims past, just outside of waters that are safe for humans. There are a few moments of stunned silence after it passes, and Oceana wonders if she's seeing things. Notebook Description The first section of the Signs of the Zodiac reads as follows: "Gold coins for the ? That would be , , , , , , , , , , , and ." Once these specific coins have been collected, a strange voice says something over the radio. The notebook updates: "The mysterious voice said " "...Check it out with Oceana." The player and Oceana go to the Zahhab Region and witness the patrol of the Cameroceras. After this, the quest wraps up with: "What was that... Were you seeing things?" ..." After the broadcast ends, Oceana comes over to the table and says: "Another strange message over the radio… You heard it too, didn't you? It said something about "Almagest."" Dr. Sakurai, sitting in her usual spot, chimes in while eating out of a bag of potato chips: "I looked it up. It's a book of mathematics and astronomy written at the time of the Roman Empire. It said the stars moved around the earth." Oceana continues her thought with Dr. Sakurai's input: "So if you think back to the "12 constellations"... If they're the 12 constellations that lie on the ecliptic of the sun, it's got to be the ! There's definitely a connection between the coins and those radio transmissions. What about " "? Do you have any ideas? '' ''If you're going to search for the location hinted at by the radio transmissions, please ! I find this all incredibly fascinating." After this, the player can see the Cameroceras in the Zahhab Region. }} Category:Coins Category:Quests Category:Endless Ocean: Blue World Category:Signs of the Zodiac Category:Voice of the Night Sky